


1, 2, 3 Testing

by Rizobact



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabbles, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: Just a short set of drabbles exploring a few moments with my favorite black and whites.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As a challenge, I wrote a set of short drabbles aiming to hit specific word counts - 100, 200, and 300 (hence the incredibly clever title). Posting all together in case they happen to bring a smile to anyone other than me.

###  **Working to Avoid Work (100 words, G1 Jazz, Prowl)**

“This is completely unacceptable.”

“You said fill out an incident report.”

“Perhaps I should have been more specific,” Prowl ground out. “Fill out a _complete_ incident report using _full sentences_ and _straightforward language._ ”

“You mean make it boring?”

 “I mean, make it _accurate,_ ” Prowl corrected. “Do it over.”

“Again? This’s the third time! Ain’t it just making more work for you, havin’ me keep redoin’ it?”

“Not as much as you make for yourself. Why not simply do it right the first time? You’re perfectly capable of it.”

“Maybe,” Jazz grinned, taking the datapad, “I like the excuse t’see you.”

 

###  **You Ain’t Gonna Get My Tires! (200 words, G1 Jazz, Prowl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe)**

“You found him _where?_ ” Prowl asked incredulously, not sure he’d heard correctly.

“In town with a parking boot as yellow as his brother on his tire,” Jazz repeated before lapsing into laughter that crackled static over the comm.

“That abomination and I aren’t even close to the same color,” Sunstreaker’s irritated voice carried over the transmission. “Hurry up and get it off him already.”

“Can’t!” Jazz’s laughter increased. “Not till they process the fine for napping while double parked!”

Prowl sighed. This was the fourth time Sideswipe had gotten a citation for that offense in as many months. “Is he conscious?” he asked.

“Nope, dropped into stasis from low fuel,” Jazz reported. “Guess he was too embarrassed to call for help when he discovered the local PD were tired of just writin’ him tickets.”

“Can you blame him?” Sunstreaker muttered.

“Nope,” Jazz said merrily. “But I can take photos.”

“If this humiliation fails to teach him,” Prowl interjected, trying to prevent Sunstreaker from attacking Jazz, “what else can we can we do?”

“Could always try slashin’ his tires,” Jazz joked.

“I’ll slash you!” Sunstreaker growled.

Prowl heard a crash followed by a manic cackle.

“You ain’t gonna get my tires!”

 

###  **(Can’t) Work Through It (300 words, G1 Jazz/Prowl)**

Processor aches were a common occurrence for Prowl. Overclocking his tac-net tended to bring them on, as did not fueling or recharging adequately. Knowing the causes, however, did not mean he could implement any of the obvious solutions. He had too much to do to stop now, no matter how much it hurt.

Jazz clearly felt otherwise.

"You're gonna put that down," he said firmly, taking the datapad from Prowl's hands as he spoke. "And you're gonna drink this," he replaced it with a cube of energon he'd brought, curling his fingers around it, "and then you're gonna lie down and take a nap."

It must be worse than he’d thought if he was lagging enough for Jazz to manipulate him so easily. As if the thought were a catalyst, the pain building behind his optics intensified to the point of dizzying a second later and Prowl wobbled where he sat.

Anticipating the reaction, Jazz reached out a hand to steady him. “Yup. Definitely time for a break.”

“No…I need to finish this,” Prowl protested, but it was weak. He didn’t fight Jazz as he pulled the chair back, struggling to hold his helm as still as possible against the blossoming agony.

“It’ll still be there later,” Jazz assured him. “And you’ll finish it faster and more efficiently for taking care of yourself first. Come on.”

The pull-out berth was already set up and Jazz helped him to it. He would have helped him drink his ration too, if Prowl hadn’t managed to glare at him for it. Jazz glared right back and didn’t let up until Prowl had finished it all.

“All right,” he said soothingly, taking the cube and handing Prowl a pillow. “Lights out.”

The overheads dimmed at the words, and Prowl’s optics followed a moment later.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG MOAR [FANART](http://pandemi-doodles.tumblr.com/post/152205799599/i-work-with-a-bunch-of-protoforms-prowl)! PanDemiMayhem, thank you!! 
> 
> Incidentally, that drabble with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker is me finally writing up the old joke between me and my sister than led to my Jazz avatar with his knife/boxcutter/thing. You ain't gonna get my tires!


End file.
